


Delivered With Love

by singseong



Series: Delivered With Love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, fluff prob, mailman!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseong/pseuds/singseong
Summary: Daniel did not love or hate is job as a mailman, until he met maybe the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on; then he loved his job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pining Daniel is so adorable!!

_1 month ago_

* * *

Daniel believed in love at first sight. The idea was romantic to him, but he was far from a hopeless romantic. He believed it could happen to some people, but probably not him. 

He just did not have the time. He worked two jobs and when he was not working, he was sleeping. 

But he was fine with it all. He figured he would fall in love one day. However, he did not know that one day would come so soon.

Daniel went to his first job of the day as a mailman. It was not the worst job, but he could do without the uniform. Blue collared shirt paired with shorts that fell above his knees; not really his style. 

Today, Daniel started a new route.  The neighborhood was unfamiliar to him so thank some kind of god for GPS. 

Daniel stopped his vehicle and grabbed the stack of mail for the first three houses.

As soon as he opened the first mailbox, the sound of a vicious bark engulfed Daniel's ears. He quickly looked up to see a small dog(or what he would call a demon)running towards him. 

"Oh shit!" Daniel cried as he began to run back to his truck. 

When Daniel turned around, he noticed another figure behind the demon dog that was now making its mark at the bottom of the mailbox. 

"Ah, Sir!" 

Daniel looked up at the tall man who was standing next to the mailbox. 

 _Wow_ Daniel thought. Daniel could not manage to say a word. He was mesmerized by the presence before him. 

 _He is beautiful._ Danielstood there like a fool. It was as if he had forgotten what he was doing. He just wanted to quit everything and stare at this man's face. Daniel was sure he was about to start drooling until the man's voice called out again.

"Um, is that my mail?" The man said pointing to Daniel's now sweating hands.

Daniel snapped out of his trance, now seeming to have a stutter. "Uh, y-yeah."

The man gave Daniel a strange look. Daniel shuffled his feet as if he wanted to walk over to him, but something was stopping him. 

"You can just give it to me..." The man followed the mailman's eyes and they directed him to the jumping animal below him. He looked back up at Daniel and put two and two together. 

"Oh, this is Benji. He doesn't bite!" 

Daniel thought it probably was not a good time to tell this handsome stranger that he was afraid of dogs. Daniel let out an awkward laugh, still not moving. 

The man bit his lip, not sure what to do. After a silent few seconds, he picked up the chihuahua.

"I'm going to go back inside and you can leave the mail in my mailbox. Um, thanks."

The man quickly walked back into his house, leaving Daniel standing there in daze. 

Daniel instinctively looked down at the name on the mail. 

 _Ong Seongwoo...wow even his name is perfect._ Daniel stuffed the mail in the mailbox and hurried to finish his new route.

~~~

The next week, Daniel had never been more excited to go to work. If he had the chance to see Seongwoo again, it would probably make his whole day better.

Daniel did not know if he should call this love at first sight, but he could definitely call it love at second sight when he saw him again.

Seongwoo was mowing the lawn, even though it was a pretty hot day. Daniel observed him from his truck.

He was in a white shirt that sticked to his slim body. As droplets of sweat dripped down his hair onto his small face, he would wipe it gracefully with the back of his hand. When he was out of breath, he would purse out his red lips as if he was going to whistle. Daniel now knew what it meant for a person to glisten in the sunlight, because Seongwoo was glowing. Daniel thought he needed to wear sunglasses because he looked so bright. 

To anyone else, the scene would just look like a some sweaty guy. But to Daniel, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

Daniel tried to keep his thoughts pure, but now he was just imagining what Seongwoo looked like without a shirt. Daniel's ears turned red at the thought of it. 

When Daniel finally decided to get out of the truck, Seongwoo noticed him and stopped the mower. He wiped his mouth and gave a warm smile. 

Daniel's heart clenched as he stumbled to open the mailbox. He tried to smile back, but he was sure it turned into some creepy grin.

Seongwoo chuckled at the clumsy mailman and got back to tending his lawn. 

Daniel gazed at him for a bit before realizing he seemed like a stalker and retreating. 

~~~

Daniel was inexperienced when it came to having a crush, especially a crush that he only interacted with(barely)once a week. 

He had resorted to doing elementary things to express his feelings. 

He stuck cute cat stickers on Seongwoo's mail. They were even scratch and sniff. Daniel must of liked Seongwoo a lot to get that fancy. 

He was going to use heart stickers at first, but he did not want to be too obvious. He understood that this crush would stay a crush. He couldn't even say "hi" to Seongwoo without stumbling. 

But just seeing Seongwoo was enough. Observing the little things he did. 

Daniel noticed that Seongwoo liked to read. Once when he came around, Seongwoo was on his patio, with Benji on his lap and a book in his hand. Daniel imagined himself there with them. Even with his fear of dogs, the scene was perfect. 

Daniel did not snoop through Seongwoo's mail, but he saw that he ordered a lot of fashion magizines. It made sense. Seongwoo was very fashionable. He even made a robe look like high fashion. Daniel wondered if he was a model.

When Seongwoo would smile at him, the sides of his mouth would crease into two more little smiles. His nose would wrinkle, similar to his own. It was one of those smiles that could brighten anyone's day. 

~~~

Daniel's boss called him to his office before he set out on his route. 

Daniel was in the best of moods lately and he thought nothing could ruin his high.

"You have a new route starting next week, I'll give you the details later," Daniel's boss informed him.

Daniel had to make sure he heard correctly before his eyes widened from the statement. 

His boss was about to get up when Daniel grabbed his arm. 

"Wait, why? I'm fine with this route!" Daniel panicked. He couldn't start another route. This was the only thing connecting him and the man that he could only imagine being with.

"Uh because I said so? Don't worry this new route isn't hard." 

He watched his boss walk away. The smile he had kept throughout this month had completely vanished. Daniel swore he could feel his heart sink into a bottomless pit. This was the end of his first love. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably continue a series with them, cute one shots when i’m in the mood to be cute.

_Present_

* * *

It was Monday, the day where Seongwoo woke up earlier than usual. 

He quickly washed up and dosed himself in cologne. Then Seongwoo realized it was too much cologne and went back in the shower.

After he was done, he threw on some casual clothes. Not too fancy, but fashionable enough.

As Seongwoo made his coffee, he wondered what excuse he should make to go outside today. _Should I water the plants? Oh, I should let Benji run outside! But he’s afraid of dogs...but it could give me an excuse to talk to him?_

Seongwoo peaked through the curtains when he heard the sound of an engine in front of his house. 

Seongwoo took one last gulp, before he rushed to the door. 

“Come on, Benji. He’s here!” 

~~~

 

Seongwoo has lived alone for five years and all those years have been lonely ones. Not lonely as in alone. He had friends and family that lived nearby, and he had a noisy dog, but Seongwoo was never able to find someone to connect with; someone to make him feel something. 

But Seongwoo had accepted that maybe love wasn’t for him. He would make excuses saying he had no time. He ran a clothing store online, so he worked at home. Because of his online job, Seongwoo didn’t go out much. He would occasionally go out for groceries or to visit family if they asked; oh, and to get the mail.

Seongwoo did not usually wake up early, but sometimes Benji decides he needs to go to the bathroom a little earlier. The day Seongwoo met Daniel, he was a little taken aback. Seongwoo had seen the mailman once before, and that was definitely not him. Seongwoo did not have a preconceived notion of mailmen, but were they allowed to be cute? 

Seongwoo suddenly felt self conscious. He was still in his pajamas, his hair sticking in all directions, and he probably had puffy eyes. And to make it all worse this guy was just staring at him. _Do I look that bad?_

Seongwoodecided to break the silence first. He could not bare anymore staring. Especially when this guy had such pretty eyes. 

“Um, is that my mail?” 

When the mailman only responded with one word and didn’t make a move, Seongwoo finally realized what was preventing the mailman from functioning. 

Seongwoo looked at the mailman and then down at his hyper dog. _Is he afraid of Benji?_

”Oh, this is Benji. He doesn’t bite!” Seongwoo tried to comfort him. 

Seongwoo couldn’t help but find the mailman’s small laugh kind of adorable. Seongwoo could feel a smile forming on his face, but quickly prevented that by biting his lip. 

Seongwoo did not want him to feel uncomfortable, so he picked up Benji and awkwardly said goodbye. 

Seongwoo was not expecting to see the young mailman again, but it was a pleasant surprise when he did. 

Seongwoo seemed to figure out what kind of person the mailman was in real life. He was clumsy and cute. Maybe not so innocent from the way he stared at him while he was mowing the lawn. But Seongwoo did not mind the attention. 

Seongwoo had started to feel like a giddy little girl when the mailman was around and he didn’t even know his name. 

It did not take long for Seongwoo to realize the cat stickers that appeared on his mail. 

Every week was something different. A cat with a fish or wrapped in a blanket. Hula-hooping or dancing. 

They were silly, but it was the kind of silly that was missing in Seongwoo’s life. It was something he didn’t know he wanted. But now he was sure; if him keeping the envelopes of his mail was any indicator of how he felt. 

Seongwoo could not believe he had a dumb crush at this age. He was 24 and he was getting up early, just so he could get a gimpse of the cute mailman in his cute uniform.

At this point, Seongwoo was just waiting for the mailman to approach him, but he never did. They only exchanged smiles. 

Seongwoo was started to doubt if the mailman even had feelings for him. Maybe he put stickers on everyone’s mail. Maybe he wasn’t special. 

However, these thoughts did not stop Seongwoo from waking up extra early on Mondays.

~~~

 

Benji ran out the door and straight to his favorite bathroom area. Seongwoo fast walked out the door.

Daniel hopped out of the truck and paused when he saw Seongwoo.

Seongwoo noticed he seemed a bit off. He was usually bright, and all grins, but a smile did not greet him this morning. 

Seongwoo wondered if it was Benji’s fault and quickly picked him up. 

“Good morning!” Seongwoo squeaked, not sure why his voice cracked at such a crucial time.

Daniel’s mouth curved a bit, which satisfied Seongwoo. _At least he kinda smiled._

“Morning.” 

Seongwoo grinned. That was the second time they exchanged words. Seongwoo was afraid that this would be the extent of their relationship. Seongwoo was not expecting anything, but he knew that Daniel made him look foward to dreadful Mondays. That every time he saw a cat he would smile like an idiot. That his heart would not stop trying to break out of his chest when he saw him. It was then when Seongwoo thought it wasn’t enough just to admire him from afar. 

“You’ve been coming here for a while and I’ve never introduced myself. Um, I’m Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo laid out his hand, still holding Benji in the other. 

Daniel’s eyes widened slightly. He stared at Seongwoo’s hand before lightly taking the handshake. 

“I’m Daniel, Uh Kang Daniel! I’m pure korean though,” Daniel stumbled. 

Seongwoo nodded and let go of his hand, afraid his face would grow redder than it already was. Seongwoo also noticed that Daniel seemed to have a Busan accent. It was an unexpected twist to such a cute face. But Seongwoo loved it. 

“Well Daniel, I guess i’ll see you next Monday?” 

Seongwoo did not want to end the conversation, but he was fine with just knowing his name for and hearing his voice for now. He was about to walk away, when Daniel began to speak.

“Actually, today is my last day. Well for this route anyway. I was reassigned. So...I guess this is...goodbye,” Daniel said softly as if it was the hardest thing for him to say out loud. In fact, it probably was. Now it really kicked in that he would probably never see Seongwoo again. 

Seongwoo silently gasped. His lips parted as if he was going to say something, but nothing escaped his lips. Seongwoo’s mind was racing. How could they end before they had even begun. Seongwoo had given up things before. Crushes, friendships, his dream of becoming a designer. But even though he barely knew Daniel, he did not want to regret not giving this a chance. The way he felt was something wonderful. It was innocent and that was something Seongwoo could not give up. 

“You know, I’m more of a dog person...but cats are cool too,” Seongwoo said bashfully, looking into Daniel’s dark eyes and quickly looking away. Seongwoo hopes he would respond soon. Seongwoo tried to sound smooth, but he did not have much experience. 

Daniel’s shocked expression soon turned into what resembled a bunny rabbit. 

“T-they’re scratch and sniff,” Daniel informed, the smile on his face growing wide. 

Seongwoo put his hand to his mouth as he tried to muffle his chuckles. 

“Ah I didn’t know, I don’t usually sniff my mail,” Seongwoo laughed. 

Daniel’s tinted red ears were now a bright shade. Daniel was smitten with Seongwoo’s laughter. It made him even more charming. 

They stood there, enjoying each other’s laughs. 

Seongwoo tucked a small hair behind his ear. “Do you want to come inside and have some breakfast? I know you still have work to do, but-“

”Yes! I mean sure! I-yes...” Daniel answered without hesitation. 

Seongwoo could not hold back his grin. He grabbed the mail that was in Daniel’s hand by one end, Daniel still holding the other, and led Daniel towards the front door. 

“I hope you like pancakes.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think i’m good at fluff >.<


End file.
